


Новая перебранка Локи

by hitama



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Humor, M/M, Parody, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 04:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitama/pseuds/hitama
Summary: Весь Асгард помнит, как заканчиваются пиры, на которые "забыли" позвать Локи. Теперь это узнают и Мстители.





	

\- Четыре пепперони, одна гавайская с курицей... - Тони зажал трубку рукой и повернул голову. - Тор?  
Бог Грома подбросил Мьельнир в воздух и, не глядя, поймал молот другой рукой.  
\- Йо, планета Земля вызывает Тора, - Тони повысил голос.  
Асгардец с грохотом опустил молот на пол и нахмурился.  
\- Окей, даю тебе время подумать. Выбор пиццы - дело серьезное. - Он повернулся к Баннеру. - Напомни, здоровяк. Тебе как обычно, двойная с говядиной без сыра?  
Сидевший рядом с Брюсом Клинт оторвался от перебора стрел и с опаской покосился на соседа.  
\- Очень смешно, - Баннер с улыбкой взял из рук Пеппер чайник, налил зеленый чай на донышко чашки.  
\- "Южная" для Брюса и ржаную с картошкой на тонком тесте для меня, - с порога объявила Наташа. - Серьезно, Старк, ты можешь хотя бы после битвы оставить его в покое?  
\- Не могу, - Тони сверкнул зубами, словно под прицелами фотокамер.  
\- Все в порядке, Наташа, - Брюс отхлебнул чай и прикрыл глаза. - Дурацкие шутки Тони не способны вывести меня из себя. Я полностью контролирую свой гнев.  
\- Брюси, - Старк захлопал ресницами, как старлетка при виде лимузина, - надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что это звучит как вызов?

Бум!

Мстители прервали дружескую перепалку и повернулись к Тору.  
\- Дружище, ты бы поосторожнее со своим инструментом, - сказал Тони. - Этот пол только отремонтировали после того, как Капитан Неуклюжесть наступил на ногу Мистеру "Ничто Не Может Обломать Мою Нирвану".  
\- Я не специально! - Стив покраснел. - Было темно!  
\- Все нормально, - Баннер поднес чашку к губам. - Он просто застал Зеленого Парня врасплох. Я сам виноват, не надо было засыпать на диване в гостиной.  
\- Зря мы не пригласили Локи, - сказал Тор.

После этих слов в комнате наступила тишина. Голос Пеппер, тихо разговаривающей по мобильнику в дальнем углу, слился с шорохом поднимающегося лифта:  
\- Целую.

\- Хм, - сказал Тони.  
\- Тор, - Капитан Америка вздохнул. - Мы понимаем, он твой брат, но...  
\- Мы не хотим видеть его здесь, - Старк покосился на Пеппер и развернулся с телефоном в руках. - А главное, _Я_ не хочу видеть его в моей башне. Тем более, окна тоже вставили только недавно.  
Тор покачал головой.  
\- Локи знает, что будет пир и его не позвали.  
\- С другой стороны, он и правда помог нам в последней битве, - напомнил Роджерс.  
\- Нет! - Старк поднес к лицу трубку. - Это не вам, секунду.  
Он нажал кнопку mute на аппарате и поднял голову.  
\- Плевать, что вы, в сто первый раз, помирились. Плевать, что Фьюри хочет втянуть Северного Оленя в свои игры. Я не позову твоего психованного недобрата в свой дом. Правило как с вампирами - не приглашай зайти. Жаль, с Локи это не работает, и он все равно является без приглашения когда ему вздумается. Но только не сегодня! Мы победили очередного урода, спасли мир и мы хотим отдохнуть в окружении друзей. Локи НЕ ДРУГ.  
Все время, пора Старк говорил, Клинт кивал.  
\- Согласен, - Клинт проверил тетиву и положил лук на стол перед собой. - Единственный вариант, при котором я буду рад видеть Локи - с моей стрелой, торчащей у него из глаза.  
\- Вы не понимаете, - тихо сказал Тор.  
\- Подумай о Брюсе! - воскликнул Тони. - Брюс, как думаешь, Зеленому Парню понравится сидеть за одним столом с Локи?  
Баннер опустил взгляд в чашку.  
\- Видишь! - Старк щелчком включил звук и схватил трубку. - Еще здесь? Плюс три двойных мясных, Дип Бостон с курицей, Даллас с ветчиной - тоже двойная, Миланская с креветками и две... нет, три Авенджерс Спешал. Записали? Теперь умножьте на два и пришлите в Башню Старка. Обычные условия: быстрее доставка - больше чаевые.  
Тони отшвырнул трубку и смахнул со лба пот.  
\- Вы не понимаете, - еще тише сказал Тор. - Мой брат не любит, когда его забывают пригласить. Очень не любит.

\- Я тебя тоже люблю, - сказала Пеппер, отключила мобильный, и повернулась к собравшейся компании. - Звонил Хэппи.  
\- Это я уже понял, - пробормотал Старк, хватая бутылку виски.  
\- Он привез Джейн.  
\- Джейн! - лицо Тора расплылось в улыбке, он выпустил из рук Мьельнир и развернулся ко входу, забывая о недавнем разговоре.

Послышались голоса, двери лифта открылись, из него вышли две девушки.

\- Джейн, я скучал по тебе! - Тор подхватил бросившуюся к нему навстречу Джейн Фостер.  
\- Мы виделись с тобой утром, - девушка охнула в мощных объятиях.  
\- А я уже соскучился.

Глядя на них, Тони сделал большой глоток прямо из бутылки, взгляд скользнул мимо щебечущей по телефону Пеппер и остановился на второй девушке. Брови плейбоя-миллиардера-филантропа поползли вверх.  
\- Привет, - незнакомка прекратила теребить безразмерный свитер с угрюмым котиком, поправила очки и помахала рукой. - Я Дарси.  
\- Ха? - сказал Тони и в поисках ответов посмотрел на Джейн.  
\- Это моя подруга Дарси Льюис, - раскрасневшаяся Джейн вынырнула из объятий возлюбленного и торопливо одернула подол. - Можно она с нами?  
\- Леди Дарси! - Тор распахнул объятия.  
Девушка в свитере отшатнулась и врезалась в Тони.  
\- Ой, - она покраснела и залепетала извинения.  
\- Разумеется, можно, - Тони послал незнакомке фирменную улыбку, от чего та стала совсем пунцовой. - Друзья друзей моего друга - мои друзья. - Он схватил свободной рукой ладонь девушки, поднес к губам. - Рад познакомиться.  
Он подумал, что ее лицо за очками было почти милым; кроме того, когда она врезалась в него, он успел оценить скрытые под свитером богатства.  
\- Мы знакомы, - пролепетала девица.  
\- Дарси была на Рождественский вечеринке, - сказала Джейн Фостер тоном, как бы намекающим, что ему должно быть стыдно.  
Тони пожал плечами, еще раз окинул незнакомку взглядом.

На Рождество Пеппер укатила в Гонконг ("с моим шофером", напомнил внутренний голос) по делам, что не лучшим образом сказалось на Тони. На благотворительный рождественский вечер в Старк Индастриз он прибыл уже навеселе. Дальше все тонуло в мареве из алкоголя, жадных лиц и рук. Была еще брюнетка с шикарным сиськами... или блондинка? Кажется, сначала была блондинка, потом брюнетка. Тони мотнул головой.

\- Надеюсь, я вел себя прилично, - он подмигнул краснеющей девушке и направился к бару. - Брюс, присоединишься?  
\- Нет, спасибо, - Баннер поднес чашку к губам, подул. - Предпочитаю мой чай.  
\- Кто пьет чай, тот отчаится, - хохотнул Тони, хватая стакан.  
\- Снизу сообщили, что прибыл доставщик пиццы, - сказала Пеппер. - Да, скажите, что он может подниматься, - она отключила мобильный и послала Тони _взгляд_.  
Он отсалютовал ей стаканом, посмотрел на часы над стойкой.  
\- Быстро они сегодня. Тянет на новый рекорд.

\- Он меня вообще не помнит, - пробормотала Дарси.  
\- Тебе надо было надеть то голубое платье, - сказала Джейн.  
\- Я такая дура, - Дарси вздохнула.  
\- Хочешь, я поговорю с Тором?  
Дарси замотала головой.

Двери лифта открылись.

Первое, что увидели обитатели гостиной Тони Старка - башня из коробок высотой в два человеческих роста.  
Сам человек скрыт за картонным небоскребом, видны только узкие черные джинсы и черные кроссовки Найк.  
Даже Брюс оторвал взгляд от созерцания чаинок на дне и уставился на доставщика.  
Который, судя по выглядывающим из-под нижней коробки пальцам, удерживал картонного монстра одной рукой.  
Двери лифта захлопнулись у него за спиной. Чудо-доставщик сделал шаг в комнату. Остановился.  
Сбоку коробочной башни выглянуло ухмыляющееся лицо в кепке "СуперПицца".  
\- Пиццу заказывали? - раздался знакомый Мстителям голос с британским акцентом.  
\- Это же... - Роджерс поднял руку.  
\- Брат! - воскликнул Тор.  
\- Локи! - Клинт схватил со стола лук.

\- Я спокоен. Я полностью спокоен и контрольную свои эмоции, - громко сказал Баннер.

Через 1.25 секунды на Локи было нацелено два десятка различных видов оружия.

\- Где доставщик пиццы? - Тони взял со стойки браслет.  
Локи взмахом руки отлевитировал пицце-башню на стол, сорвал с головы кепку - черные волосы упали на плечи.  
\- Я его убил.  
\- Брат, опять? - Тор вздохнул.  
Локи тряхнул головой, щелчком поправил воротник темно-зеленой шелковой рубашки. Пожал плечами.  
\- Шучу. Родриго был счастлив уступить мне доставку, даже кепку одолжил. - Локи посмотрел на Старка. - Просил передать хозяину, что он жадная сволочь, которая всегда экономит на чаевых и не уважает труд простых людей.  
Дарси фыркнула, заслужив улыбку Локи и косые взгляды остальных.  
Локи скосил взгляд на прокравшуюся к нему за спину Наташу, зевнул, посмотрел на Клинта.  
\- Думаю, мое приглашение по ошибке ушло в спам, - сказал Локи. - Но, на всякий случай, перед тем, как зайти, я поставил магический щит. Ваше оружие мне не опасно, но стрела может рикошетом попасть в кого-нибудь, - он выразительно посмотрел на медленно зеленеющего по контуру Брюса.

Клинт сглотнул и опустил лук.

\- Это закрытая вечеринка только для Мстителей, - Старк надел браслет.  
Локи посмотрел на Пеппер.  
\- Она работает на меня. И она моя бывшая девушка.  
Локи посмотрел на Джейн.  
\- Она девушка Тора.  
Локи коснулся подбородка, поднял глаза к потолку.  
\- Другими словами, для Мстителей, и тех, кто с ними спит? Отлично! - Локи хлопнул в ладоши и прошел к столу. - Тогда я точно должен быть в числе приглашенных, так как переспал почти со всеми здесь присутствующими. Включая хозяина этого дома.

Почти минуту супергерои таращились на Локи.  
Затем тишину взорвал гвалт голосов.

\- Тони! - Роджерс с упреком посмотрел на Тони.  
\- Я не удивлен, - пробормотал Клинт.  
В ясном небе за окном громыхнула молния.  
\- Сын Старка! - Тор поднял молот. - Это правда?  
Тони оглядел сверлящие взгляды и нахмуренные брови.  
\- Вы, что, поверили ему? Это же Бог Обмана! Я бы никогда...  
Локи бросил на стол клочок изумрудно-зеленой ткани.  
\- Это...  
Клинт подался вперед.  
\- Женские трусики?  
\- Ой, - Дарси зажала рот рукой, но ее восклицание утонуло в общем шуме.  
\- Возмутительно, - Стив уставился на трусики так, словно опасался нападения с их стороны.  
\- Я предупреждала Фьюри о подобном развитии событий еще месяц назад, - сказала Наташа.  
\- Так и знала, не стоило мне уезжать в Гонконг, - вздохнула Пеппер.  
\- Тони Старк, я хочу знать твои намерения относительно моего брата!  
\- Тони, скажи что-нибудь, - настаивал Роджерс.

\- Я... помню трусики, - Тони двумя глотками влил в себя половину бутылки и осел на стул.

Единственное, что он запомнил с того Рождественского вечера. Тони наморщил лоб. В голове всплыли красно-золотые гирлянды, шорох платья под его торопливыми руками, темные (?) волосы, изумрудное кружево ее бюстгальтера...

\- Эй! - сказал он громко. - Может, я и был пьян не по-детски, но я помню сиськи, - Тони руками изобразил пару арбузов. - Я точно знаю, что был с женщиной.

Локи пожал плечами.  
\- Я был в своей женской ипостаси, разумеется.  
\- Ипо... Чего? - Тони заглянул в пустую бутылку и с тоской посмотрел в сторону бара.

Локи сделал сложное движение пальцами, в воздухе запахло летом, вспышка - и вместо Локи перед остолбеневшими Мстителями девушка с точеной фигурой богини, черным волосами до пояса, в изумрудном платье с таким количеством вырезов со всех сторон, что возникал вопрос, на чем все это держится.

Тони уронил бутылку.  
Тор уронил Мьельнир.  
Клинт уронил себя.

Баннер на секунду перестал бормотать тибетскую мантру спокойствия и уставился на девушку.  
Стив Роджерс покраснел.

Щелчок пальцев - перед ними снова Локи.

Старк выхватил чай из рук Баннера, выпил залпом и сунул обратно в руку чуть позеленевшего в лице Брюса.  
\- Она может оставаться. В смысле, он.  
\- Благодарю, - Локи с достоинством сел на подвинутый Старком стул.  
Клинт поднялся с пола и обнаружил, что его стул занял Локи.  
Локи открыл коробку.

\- Эй! - Клинт скрестил на груди руки. - Мы правда будем сидеть за одним столом с этим только из-за того, что Старк трахает все подряд?  
\- Если не хочешь сидеть, можешь стоять, - великодушно разрешил Локи. - А насчет секса, мой ответ по-прежнему нет. Сколько бы ты не бегал вокруг в бронежилете на голое тело. Ты не в моем вкусе. Можешь попытать счастья со Старком.

Мстители дружно уставились на побагровевшего Клинта.

\- Это кое что объясняет, - пробормотала Наташа.  
\- Давно так не веселился, - Тони схватил вторую бутылку. - Тор, надо чаще твоего брата приглашать.  
\- Я спокоен, - сказал Брюс и поднес ко рту пустую чашку.

Клинт вцепился в лук, оглядел хмурые лица вокруг него.  
\- Всего-то один раз было и я тогда был под воздействием. Он меня заставил! Загипнотизировал!  
Брюс перестал бормотать мантру и покосился на Клинта.  
\- Я думал, ты не помнишь, что делал, когда работал на Локи, - Капитан Америка нахмурился.  
Бартон покраснел до шеи.  
\- Наташа! - он повернулся к прищурившейся шпионке. - Ты же меня знаешь. Мне нравятся только женщины. Скажи им!  
\- Хм.  
\- Наташа?  
\- Я пытаюсь вспомнить, когда у тебя с женой последней раз был секс и не могу вспомнить год. А со мной...  
\- Будапешт.  
\- 10 лет назад. Лора даже спросила, не завел ли ты кого-нибудь на работе. Не уверена, что Локи подходит под определение рабочего романа.  
\- Я не на работе, я сам работа, - отозвался брат Тора. - Это ты сказала после того, как наставила на меня пушку, и перед тем, как предложила пойти потрахаться в мотеле.  
Баннер замер с чайником в руке.  
Старк придушенно хихикнул и показал Локи большой палец.  
\- Наташа? - Бартон побледнел.  
Романова убрала пистолет в кобуру, откинула со лба волосы.  
\- Нужна была информация по ожерелью Морганы. Артефакт был похищен месяц назад из запасников лондонского музея. У нас был список подозреваемых...  
\- В котором я был на седьмом месте, - Локи вздохнул. - Немного обидно. Седьмой?! Скажи, что я хотя бы был в списке выше зануды Стренжа. Или что у него член маленький.  
\- Доктор Стрендж был главным подозреваемым, - Наташа улыбнулась краем рта. - Ты спрашиваешь, какого размера у мага, который меняет реальность по своему вкусу?  
Локи хмыкнул.  
\- Слыш, Рошман, - Тони оторвался от бутылки и подмигнул Баннеру. - А ты только за намагиченные ожерелья или обычное с бриллиантами пойдет?  
Наташа холодно посмотрела на Тони, он ухмыльнулся и скосился на Локи.  
\- Жаль, что вообще ничего не помню. Первый раз трахнул бога и не запомнил. Кроме сисек. Классные сиськи. Еще покажешь?

Бум!

Молот приземлился между чайником и Брюсом. Коробки с пиццей подпрыгнули на столе.  
Тони задрал голову на нависающего над столом Тора.  
\- Тор, дружище, осторожнее с инструментом, - Старк захихикал. - Я сказал "инструмент", да?

\- Локи! - взревел Тор. - Поступки твои недостойны мужчины! Я простил тебя, когда ты хотел Мидгард захватить, простил, когда убить меня хотел, но деяние это переполнило чашу мою. Не брат ты мне боле!  
Тони засунул палец в ухо, поморщился:  
\- Мне кажется или у Громобоя сломался переводчик с пещерно-английского?  
\- Минуту, - возмутился Бартон. - Выходит, попытка захватить мир и сотни убийств для Тора значат меньше, чем переодеться в женщину?  
Локи пожал плечами.  
\- Слава Норнам. Если бы я знал, что кроссдрессинг заставит тебя признать, что мы не братья, я бы надел платье еще когда командовал читаури. Хотя, если я не мужчина, то как называть тебя, муж замужний?  
Старк присвистнул.  
\- Тор, ничего не хочешь нам рассказать? - Тони поднес к губам бутылку.  
Тор покраснел.  
\- Полагаю, речь о той истории, где Тор переодевается в платье невесты, чтобы вернуть утерянный Мьельнир, - Брюс поднес чашек ко рту, подул.  
Все, кроме уткнувшейся в смартфон Дарси, вытаращили глаза.  
\- Скандинавская мифология, - отмахнулся Локи. - Записанная враждебно настроенным христианским священником спустя 1000 лет с последнего контакта с Асгардом. Снорри даже не знал, что у горных турсов в обычаях дарить свадебные подарки утром, - Локи посмотрел на багрового лицом Тора. - Потому, что пока жених не поимеет невесту - брак не считается действительным.  
В наступившей тишине хихикнул и затих Бартон. Старк приложился к горлышку бутылки и не остановился, пока не опустошил.  
\- Вау, - громко сказала Дарси, отрываясь от экрана. - Щас погуглила свадьбу Тора и... - она развернула смартфон экраном вперед. - Популярная тема на фан-сайтах, оказывается.

Мстители дружно подались вперед.  
На экране айфона развернулась картинка с бородачем в белом платье, из под которого торчали волосатые крепкие ноги в похожих на валенки сапогах.

\- Мне нравится фата, - спустя три минуты сказала Наташа.  
Старк фыркнул.  
\- Я не понимаю, - Джейн Фостер беспомощно наморщила лоб. - Ты... женат?  
Тор открыл рот, но его опередил Локи.  
\- Вдовец с ребенком. Сколько там лет Магни?  
\- У тебя есть ребенок? - Джейн отодвинулась. - Почему ты мне не рассказал?  
\- А... м-мм, - Тор посмотрел на Локи.  
\- Наверное, пугать не хотел, - Локи улыбнулся хищно. - Между нами? Если бы мне сказали, что после свадьбы у меня появится четырехметровый пасынок-полугигант, который в возрасте 3х дней имел привычку головы коровам отрывать - я бы тоже испугался.  
Старк подпер щеку рукой.  
\- Интересная штука, оказывается, эта ваша мифология, - Тони потянулся за бутылкой. - Книжку прочитать, что ли.  
\- Джейн... - Тор протянул руку. - Я не говорил тебе потому, что все, что было до тебя, не важно. Я люблю только тебя. Ты лучшая из всех женщин в девяти мирах, которую я встречал.  
Джейн заморгала чаще, потянулась к нему и утонула в его объятиях.  
\- Подтверждаю! - Локи отсалютовал любовникам куском пепперони. - Не знаю насчет девяти миров, но из всех женщин Тора с которыми я переспал, Фостер лучше всех. Сиф в сравнении с ней деревенская девка с бицепсами. Амора умеет только в магию, а от Ярнсаксы козлом пахнет, - Локи нахмурился. - Хотя, я ее трахал сразу после Тора, так что, возможно, запах от него остался.  
Тор отстранился и с ужасом уставился на покрасневшую девушку.  
\- Джейн? О чем он говорит?  
\- Да, Джейн, о чем он, - поддакнул Тони. - В подробностях, пжлста.  
Девушка отшатнулась и закрыла лицо руками.  
Несколько минут тишину гостиной нарушали лишь всхлипы.  
\- Джейн, все в порядке, - Дарси обняла подругу.  
Ухмылка Локи медленно угасла.  
\- Т-тор был в Асгарде, - Джейн шмыгнула носом. - Я была одна... Конференция по астрофизике... и... я обычно не пью... н-но... она была такой понимающей...  
\- Она? - Тони посмотрел на Фостер с новым интересом.  
\- Я не знала, что это был Локи! - Джейн разрыдалась.  
Дарси посмотрела на Локи и покачала головой.  
Тор медленно отступил от Джейн, взял Мьельнир.  
Небо за окном заволокли тучи.  
Брюс поднес ко рту чашку, лязгнул зубами о край.  
Мстители затаили дыхание.

\- А, вот она где! - раздался голос Пеппер.  
Грохот, и из-за барной стойки вынырнула Пеппер с пузатой бутылкой в одной руке и высеребренным буйволиным рогом в другой.  
\- Это же... - Тор нахмурился.  
\- Алкогольный мед, - Пеппер повернула бутылку. - Made in Asgard. Я помню, что положила ее сюда.  
Локи поднял бровь.  
\- Леди Вирджиния, - Тор опустил молот, - асгардский мед может быть опасным для смертных.  
\- Да, потому я и спрятала его, на случай, если Тони снова решит упиться до смерти, - Пеппер наполнила рог.  
\- Протестую! Это был точно рассчитанный научный эксперимент! - немного расфокусированный взгляд Старка остановился на Пеппер.  
Пеппер приблизилась к столу.  
\- Прошу простить отсутствие манер Тони, - она протянула наполненный медом рог Локи. - И мою забывчивость. Ты храбро сражался сегодня вместе с остальными и место за этим столом твое по праву. Не вини их, вини меня, если сможешь.  
Локи сузившимися глазами посмотрел на рог. Встал, принял с поклоном, взял из рук и выпил до дна, не отводя взгляда от улыбающейся Пеппер.  
Мстители перевели дух.  
Локи прикрыл веки, облизал остатки с верхней губы.  
\- Благодарю за приглашение, прекрасная леди, - Локи открыл глаза, в зеленых глазах заплясали черти. - Хоть и не знаю, можно ли величать этим словом потаскуху.  
Все кроме Пеппер ахнули.  
\- На твоем месте, Северный Олень, я бы сейчас же извинился, - Тони пошарил по столу, забыв, что браслет на запястье.  
Локи распахнул глаза, повернулся к Тони.  
\- Ой, про-стите пожалуйста, мой толерантно-североамериканский еще хромает... Как сейчас принято называть блядей? Шлюхи? Работающие девушки? А, вспомнил. Женщина с пониженной социальной ответственностью. Так?  
\- Локи, - Пеппер покачала головой, не переставая улыбаться. - Не знаю, чем я обидела тебя...  
\- Ничем. Мне понравились тебя трахать. - Локи наморщил лоб. - Хотя, учитывая, что в тот момент я был в наручниках и с кляпом во рту, наверное, правильнее будет сказать, что это ты меня трахнула. Но мне понравилось. Особенно заводила мысль, что я имею подружку Железного Человека в то время, пока он сам с приятелями отмечает победу надо мной.  
\- Я в это не верю, - пробормотал Тони.  
\- Я тоже это сказал, когда неделю спустя решил проведать новую даму и застал ее в постели с Хаммером. Что? - он посмотрел на Тора. - Ты же не думал, что подземелье Асгарда меня удержит? Оставил в коробке вместо себя астральную копию, чтобы не поднимать шума. Мама, разумеется, знала.  
\- Хаммер? - спросил Тони таким голосом, словно вместе с виски проглотил и стакан.  
\- Старк Индастриз переживала не лучшие времена, - не моргнув глазом ответила Пеппер. - Инвесторы положительно отреагировали на слухи о сотрудничестве между компаниями.  
\- Это ...так теперь называется? - пробормотал Тони.  
\- Я, естественно, вообще не обиделся, - Локи пожал плечами. - Я же не Тор, чтобы оставить девушку на неизвестный срок, и верить, что она будет ждать меня до седых волос. Потом я был немного занят местью за Фриггу и спасением мира, но как только "умер" - первым делом навестил Мидгард. Угадайте, в чьей постели я застал рыжеволосую "леди"?  
\- Только не... - начал Тони.  
\- Осборна!  
\- Зеленый Гоблин?! - Клинт посмотрел на Наташу. - Ты об этом знала?  
\- Нет. Только про Хаммера. - Наташа с прищуром посмотрела на Пеппер. - Если бы не Лафейсон, мы бы даже про Дума не узнали.  
\- Всегда пожалуйста, - Локи изобразил поклон, не выпуская из рук пиццу.  
\- Дум? - Тони распрямился на стуле. - Виктор хренов фон Дум, самовлюбленный маньяк, который разгуливает в дурацком железном костюме и считает себя гением? Да что ты в нем нашла?  
Баннер издал булькающий звук и уткнулся в чашку.  
Локи развел руками.  
\- До сих пор не понимаю, почему Виктор на меня обиделся. Видео, которое я увел с его телефона, по просмотрам в Ютубе чуть не обогнало новый хит Адель до того, как Щ.И.Т. вмешался и удалил все копии.  
\- Не все, - подала голос Дарси.  
\- Не сказать, чтобы ему было, чего стыдиться.  
\- О, да, - Дарси мечтательно вздохнула. - Никогда бы не подумала, что под своим костюмом он прячет та-акие мускулы.  
Локи перестал улыбаться.  
\- Это все стероиды. - Локи поджал губы. - И вообще, бицепсы для мужчины не главное.  
\- Дум, - Тони скривился. - Окей, этот психопат хотя бы не идиот. Осборн тоже. Стараюсь не думать о Хаммере. Окей, я понял, у тебя есть типаж и ты, кажется, на что-то мне намекаешь. Но Локи??? Он то чем привлек?  
Пеппер медленно моргнула, лицо спокойное как поверхность северного озера.

\- Он выкинул тебя в окно.

Телефон Пеппер пискнул, она вынула его из сумочки, бросила взгляд на экран и улыбнулась.  
\- Прошу прощения, но меня уже ждут. Тони, надеюсь, к моему возвращению башня будет стоять на месте, но если нет - телефон строителей на холодильнике. Тор, Джейн... рада была снова повидаться, - Пеппер кивнула всем и никому, улыбнулась и вышла.  
Стук ее каблуков стих в отдалении.

\- М-мм, эти крошечные пряные рыбки отпад, - голос Локи разбил стену тишины. - В жизни ничего вкуснее не ел.  
Дарси хмыкнула.  
\- Эти рыбки называются анчоусы и ты, наверное, единственный на этой планете, кому они нравятся. Что за идиот кладет анчоусы в пиццу?  
\- Вообще-то это хамса, - неестественно спокойным голосом пояснил Баннер. - И эту пиццу заказал я.  
\- Вкуснотища. - Локи коснулся ладонью груди. - Мистер Баннер, да вы, оказывается, человек щедрой души и тонкого вкуса. У меня прям сердце кровью обливается, когда я вижу, как мало этот человек ценит вас.  
\- Не понимаю, - Баннер нахмурился.

БУМ!

\- Тор, - Старк поморщился, - я же говорил...  
\- Это не я, - сказал Тор.

Это был не Тор.

Стивен Роджерс навис над сидящим в расслабленной позе Локи со сжатыми в кулаки руками, отброшенный в сторону стул валяется у стены.  
Тони его лицо напомнило один из тех плакатов Второй Мировой. Не хватало только девиза "Раздави фашистскую гниду" над головой.

\- Довольно, - голос Капитана Америки прогремел над головами Мстителей. - Раз хозяин этого дома слишком пьян, чтобы сказать это, - Роджерс с отвращением посмотрел на Тони, - скажу я: Локи, тебе не место в штаб-квартире Мстителей. Мы старались ради Тора, но больше терпеть не будем. Убирайся.  
\- Кому то не понравилось слышать правду, - сказал Локи, придвигая к себе следующую коробку.  
\- Ты используешь чужие ошибки и слабости, чтобы посеять раздор и хаос. Я не знаю, какая у тебя цель. Может, надеешься расколоть Мстителей, а может, ты просто псих, которому нравится делать людям больно. Слушай то, что тебе скажет Капитан Америка: мы победили таких как ты в 45м и, если надо, победим снова!  
\- Теперь он о себе в третьем лице говорит, - проворчал Тони.  
Но Стив еще не закончил.  
\- Испытай свою "правду" на мне, трикстер. Попробуй найти, чем смутить того, кому нечего скрывать!  
\- Тут он тебя подловил, - буркнул Тони и попытался попасть бутылкой в стакан. - Этот бойскаут даже онанизмом в дУше не занимается. Чего смотрите? Я не поглядывал, а удовлетворял э-ээ... научное любопытство.  
\- Правду? - бархатным шепотом спросил Локи. - Воин, который ни разу не поднял свой меч, гордится, что не терпел поражений. Скрывать ему нечего, кроме своих пустых ножен.  
\- Это он сейчас намекает на то, о чем я думаю? - Клинт посмотрел на Наташу.  
\- Да, - коротко сказала Наташа.  
\- А я не понял, - Тор нахмурился.  
\- Это типа намек, что Капитан блин Америка - импотент? - Дарси окинула статного Мстителя взглядом. - НЕ ВЕРЮ!  
Глаза Локи зло сверкнули.  
\- Как я уже говорил, леди Дарси, мускулы для мужчины не главное.

Роджерс пошатнулся, сделал шаг назад и упал на стоящий у стены стул.  
Локи отвернулся.  
\- Как любит говорить один мой знакомый тролль: "Будьте осторожны в своих желаниях".

Старк прыснул.  
На него посмотрели.  
Старк расхохотался.  
\- А я все равно не понял про ножны, - сказал Тор.  
Тони заржал.  
\- Это... просто... восхитительно! - обвел присутствующих нетрезвыми глазами и снова захохотал. - Капитан блин Америка, символ, мать его, героизма и все дела... ИМПОТЕНТ! Бха-хахахахаха!!! Говард знал? Жаль, что он умер. Отдал бы запасной реактор только, чтобы увидеть его лицо, когда он узнает, что его хренов кумир ... ИМПОТЕНТ!!! ХА-ХА-ХА!!!!!

Локи снисходительно улыбнулся и придвинул коробку к Дарси.  
\- Не хотите отведать, моя леди? Ваша любимая, с оливками.

\- Трус, - поверженный Капитан вскинул голову. - Ничего не сказал о Баннере, так как знаешь, что он с тобой сделает, если ты разозлишь его.  
\- Это он мне? - Локи коснулся ладонью груди, взгляд скользнул к спокойному как Будда ученому.  
Баннер вежливо улыбнулся.  
\- Не надо, - пробормотал Клинт.  
\- Да я не против послушать о своих предполагаемых любовных похождениях, - Баннер подул на чай. - Люблю хорошее фэнтези.  
Альтер Эго Халка поднес чашку к губам, пригубил со вкусом.

\- Мне нечего сказать Брюсу Баннеру, - после паузы объявил Локи.  
\- Я же говорил! - фыркнул Роджерс.  
\- Другое дело Халк.  
\- Халк? - Баннер споткнулся на имени.  
\- У меня плохое предчувствие, - сказал Клинт.  
\- Могучий воин с душой ребенка, - Локи посмотрел на застывшего с чашкой ученого с фальшивым участием. - Который вручил свое преданное сердце недостойному человеку.  
\- У меня ТОЧНО плохое предчувствие, - сказал Соколиный Глаз и поискал глазами Наташу.  
Шпионка обнаружилась в дальнем углу, с вытащенным пистолетом и сжатыми губами. Дуло, что характерно, оказались направленным на Брюса.

Локи медленно раскрыл сжатую в кулак ладонь, дунул.

Зеленая мошка спорхнула с пальцев, покружила над столом, замерла, и вдруг начала расти, пока не разбухла до размеров трехлитровой банки травянисто-мутного цвета.

\- Прикольный фокус, Зеленая Фея, - Тони зааплодировал, не попадая ладонью по ладони. - Эй, это ж я!

Плавающие внутри образы сгустились в очертания трех сидящих за длинным столом фигурок.

*** *** ***

\- Мистер Старк, рад, что вы нашли время в вашем плотном графике и приняли мое приглашение, - голос Ника Фьюри разнесся по гостиной Мстителей.  
Звякнуло стекло, что-то громко забулькало.  
\- Ник, ты окончательно свихнулся, если похищение под угрозой оружия называешь приглашением, - фигура, в которой без труда угадывался Тони Старк, отсалютовала стаканом. - Если это, конечно, не попытка изобразить сарказм. М-мм, отличное виски.  
\- Это был сарказм. И мы оба знаем, что, если бы вы не захотели, пистолет мисс Романофф вряд ли бы вас убедил.  
\- Разные ж вкусы. По мне, я начинаю хотеть каждый раз, когда она вытаскивает пистолет. Стоп. Это типа у нас будет лямур де труа? Блин, я не готов. Без обид, Никки, но для такого мне понадобится куда больше выпивки.  
Фьюри скрипнул зубами. Наташа громко фыркнула.  
\- Речь о Брюсе Баннере, - сказал Фьюри.  
\- А что с ним?  
\- Точнее, о его альтер эго.  
\- Халк?  
\- Он опасен и не поддается контролю.  
\- Тем лучше для него. Хотя, если бы вы к нему подослали голую Романову с пушкой, может, у вас был бы шанс.  
\- Этот вариант мы уже опробовали.  
\- Серьезно??? А видео есть?  
\- В отличие от сдержанно заинтересованного Брюса Баннера, Халк не проявил признаков сексуального влечения к лицам противоположного пола.  
\- "Сдержанно заинтересованного"... "признаков влечения"... Эта типа новый диалект канцелярита или Щ.И.Т. мозги своим агентам в Майкрософт заказывал? Стоп. Хотите сказать, Зеленый Великан на самом деле... Большой Голубой Кит? Охренеть. - Старк потянулся за бутылкой. - Ну а я то тут причем?  
Фьюри с Наташей переглянулись. Фьюри подался вперед, единственный глаз захватил цель:  
\- Парни из аналитического отдела считают тебя, Старк, наиболее вероятным кандидатом.  
Тони посмотрел на него.  
\- Я согласна, - Романова обошла стол, присела на край рядом с бутылкой. - Ты подходишь.  
Тони посмотрел на нее.  
\- Не понял.  
\- Да ладно из себя целку строить! - Фьюри откинулся назад и хлопнул по столу ладонями. - Халк важен для Мстителей! Мы не можем допустить, чтобы этот гребаный хиппи опять свалил в какую-нибудь тропическую дыру потому, что ему в голову сперма ударила. Если для этого надо будет пожертвовать твоей задницей - я тебя сам свяжу и в клетку к нему кину.  
\- Сдурели! - Тони вскочил, не забыв прихватить бутылку.  
\- Ну же, - Черная Вдова подняла руки в жесте примирения. - Я не думаю, что до этого дойдет. Все, что потребуется от тебя - немного пофлиртовать.  
\- Легко тебе говорить. Это ж не тебе угрожает трах с Жабой переростком!  
\- Я думала, тебе нравится Халк.  
\- Мне мой железный костюм тоже нравится, но я же с ним не трахаюсь... кстати, почему? - вполголоса добавил Старк.  
\- Доступ в хранилище артефактов Щ.И.Т, - сказал Фьюри.  
\- М-мм, - сказал Тони. - С выносом?  
\- Тебя.  
\- Представь, сколько мне надо выпить, чтобы соблазнить трехметрового урода.  
\- Изучение под присмотром в одной из наших лабораторий.  
\- Печень мою пожалей. Не говоря уже об остальных частях тела. В моей башне. Можешь позвать Коулсона.  
\- Старк, не наглей.  
\- У него член полметра. Ты прикинь размеры моего риска. Камень бесконечности. В моей мастерской. Завтра.  
\- 43,5 см, - сказала Наташа.  
Мужчины посмотрели на нее.  
Шпионка пожала плечами.  
\- Я замеряла.  
Фьюри выхватил стакан у Тони, наполнил и выпил залпом.  
\- По рукам!

*** *** ***

Магический банко-шар щелкнул как ламповый телевизор и лопнул, оставив после себя звенящую тишину и легкий запах полыни.

Тони потянулся к стакану, промазал, поднял голову.

\- Что?  
Клинт сделал страшные глаза и выразительно провел ребром ладони по горлу.  
\- Это... вторжение в личную жизнь, - громко сказал Тони. - И вообще, мои слова... вырваны из контекста.  
Он икнул.  
\- Идиот, - пробормотал Клинт, отступая к дальней стене.

\- Ты говорил, что у меня красивые глаза, - сказал Брюс, не отрываясь от созерцания дна чашки.  
Мстители с тревогой следили за каждым движением ученого.  
\- Разве? - Тони наморщил лоб.  
\- Он всем это говорит, - сказала Дарси, но так тихо, что никто кроме Локи ее не услышал.  
Брюс поднес заметно разбухшую ладонь к лицу, провел по зеленеющей щеке.  
\- Баннер, пожалуйста, держи себя в руках, - в голосе обычно неэмоциональной Вдовы прорвались ноты паники. - Хочешь, я тебе колыбельную спою.  
Баннер аккуратно поставил чашку на стол, хмыкнул. Поднял голову.  
\- Ой, всё, - прошептал Клинт.  
\- Я... спокоен. Соверррршено... Тони!!!!!!!! Аррррррррро!!!!!!

Полутонный стол отлетел в сторону как спичечный коробок.

* * *

Дарси пригнулась, щит Капитана Америки просвистел над головой и врезался в плечо Железного Человека.  
\- Идиот! - заорал Тони, перекувырнулся в воздухе и пальнул в Халка. Зеленый великан тряхнул головой и выпустил Бартона. Соколиный Глаз по-кошачьи приземлился на ноги, выругался матом и вскинул лук.  
Дарси полюбовалась на молотовертушку в руке Тора и нырнула под барную стойку у стены.

\- Леди Дарси! - Локи вскинул на нее смеющиеся глаза. - Я так рад, что вас не убили.  
Бог Хаоса устроился с комфортом, скрестив ноги на индейский манер. Коробки с пиццей сложены вокруг аккуратными стопками.  
\- Виски? - светским тоном предложил он.  
Дарси выхватила из протянутой руки бутылку и сделала глоток, достойный самого Тора.  
\- Гавайскую с курицей? - Локи открыл коробку.  
\- Придурок, - Дарси попыталась стукнуть его пустой коробкой, но асгардец перехватил ее руку.  
\- Я правда рад, - сказал Локи.  
Она покраснела от злости.  
Наверху прокатился рев Халка.  
\- И все это только из-за того, что тебя не пригласили?!  
Локи отмахнулся.  
\- Пфф, если бы я хотел пиццу - я бы ее просто украл, а если бы соскучился по теплой компании - сгонял бы на Муспельхейм к Сурту.  
\- Тогда, ради того, чтобы испортить вечер Тору?  
Локи отвел глаза.  
\- Хаос в башне Старка - неплохой бонус, - пробормотал он и сунул руку за пазуху.  
\- Эй, - Дарси выронила смартфон, - отдай!  
Локи повертел клочок изумрудного кружева, улыбнулся и с поклоном протянул ей.  
\- Как ты вообще узнал, - красная как рак Дарси выхватила трусики из его рук и сунула в карман джинсов. - Ты, что, следил за мной?  
\- Следил, - без капли смущения признал Локи.  
Его лицо посерьезнело.  
\- Леди Дарси, - сказал он проникновенно, - Тони Старк не достоин вашего внимания.  
Дарси фыркнула.  
\- Намекаешь, ты достоин?  
Локи широко распахнул глаза.  
\- Дарси... у меня множество недостатков...  
Дарси закатила глаза.  
\- ...но я бы никогда не забыл проведенную с вами ночь.  
\- Не ночь, - мрачно сказала Дарси. - Пятнадцать минут в кладовке.  
\- И я бы никогда не оскорбил вас таким ничтожно коротким актом любви.  
\- Все вы так говорите, - проворчала Дарси, поднимая смартфон. - Спрошу у своих подписчиков?  
Локи вытянул шею, заглянул в экран и его брови поползли на лоб.  
\- Ты, что, транслируешь все это в Periscope?  
\- С минуты, как зашла в башню, - Дарси ухмыльнулась. - За время трансляции число моих подписчиков выросло с 5 до... - она вгляделась. - 20000. И растет.  
Она поднесла телефон к лицу Локи:  
\- Скажи "Привет".  
Локи сглотнул и неуверенно улыбнулся.  
\- Хе-хелло, Мидгард?  
Дарси посмотрела на экран.  
\- Говорят, ты "лапочка". Спрашивают, можешь ли ты исполнить три желания.  
\- Я не джинн, - Локи нахмурился.  
Дарси пожала плечами. Затем, словно только вспомнив, посуровела.  
\- Насчет Джейн.  
\- Ничего не было, - быстро среагировал Локи. - Еле дотащил ее до номера и там она сразу отрубилась. Я, естественно, ушел. Я же не Один. Женщины в невменяемом состоянии меня не возбуждают.  
Дарси посмотрела на экран, улыбнулась.  
\- 52% тебе верят.  
\- Это хорошо?  
\- Остальные напоминают, что ты суперзлодей и советуют позвать Мстителей.  
Они подняли головы.

\- Брюс, детка! - раздался усиленный громкоговорителями голос Тони. - Ты все не так понял! Хочешь, я тебе новую лабораторную посуду куплю?  
\- АРРР-РРРРР!!!!!!!!

\- Они заняты, - сказал Локи и посмотрел ей в глаза.  
\- И что же мне делать? - Дарси склонила голову к плечу.  
\- Дарси, - Локи понизил голос, - ты самое прекрасное, что я нашел на этой планете кроме рукописи Мерлина, которую я украл в прошлом месяце. Позволишь ли ты похитить тебя, в смысле, пригласить на свидание?  
Дарси покраснела, подняла руку с зажатым в ней телефоном и нажала кнопку "отключить".  
\- И меня еще называют злодеем, - ухмыльнулся Локи.  
\- Заткнись, - сказала Дарси. И поцеловала его.  
\- Это "да"?  
Дарси коснулась губами его уха.  
\- Не забудь пиццу.  
\- Слушаюсь и повинуюсь, - шепнул он и щелкнул пальцами.


End file.
